LOS ASHFORD
by kaolinet
Summary: UN RELATO TERRORIFICO SOBRE EL PASADO OCULTO DE LOS HERMANOS ASHFORD, CONTINUANDO CON UN PRESENTE AUN MAS MACABRO... VERONICA REGRESA... UNA IDEA DE MI HERMANO QUE ES SUPER FAN DE RESIDENT EVIL PASEN Y LEANLA JA JA JA
1. Chapter 1

_**UNA HISTORIA DIRIGIDA HACIA UNA DE LOS VILLANOS PREFERIDOS DE ESTA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA, UNA COLABORACION DE LOS HERMANOS RUIZ MURCIA,**_ _**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**LOS ASHFORD**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**"LA HORMIGA REINA"**_

Una nube gruesa de vapor empañaba el vidrio que separaba a Alexander de su experimento, este no dejaba de dar vueltas en circulo en señal de completa desesperación, momentos después un pequeño pitido dio como culminado el experimento liberando las puertas de seguridad, sin esperar un segundo más, este se lanzo a la puerta la que se abrio automaticamente, dejando salir una neblina que inundo el cuarto, era dificil ver, pero acerco directo hacia una especie de incuvadora que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

Para su sorpresa pudo observar a unos bebes que se abrazaban de forma protectora, _"¿Gemelos?"_ penso considerando que aquello salia de sus planes, estiro sus brazos para examinarlos, pero justo cuando intento tocarlos uno de ellos abrio los ojos y le contemplo, causandole una terrible sensacion de "miedo".

DIARIO: ALEXANDER ASHFORD

25/02/1971

_Tras muchos años de investigación, he conseguido identificar el elemento hereditario que transmite la inteligencia en los seres humanos._

_También logré manipular con éxito el valor absoluto de la inteligencia de manera artificial, recomponiendo la distribución básica del elemento._

_Tomé una muestra de un gen de nuestro gran antepasado, manipulé sus elementos y lo implanté en un óvulo sin fertilizar , Pero no esperaba que nacieran gemelos, un niño y una niña. El niño tenía una inteligencia superior a la normal, pero no era suficiente como para ser considerado un superdotado. Sin embargo, la niña poseía una inteligencia sin precedentes por la que se le consideró un genio. Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando: la resurrección de nuestro gran antepasado "VERONICA". Eleonor no sabe nada de esto, sin embargo estoy seguro que no se negara criar a los niños, pues obedece todas mis ordenes sin preguntar._

_Ya había elegido los nombres; Alexia para la niña y Alfred para el niño._

_Alexander Ashford _

Después de escribir un breve resumen de los acontecimientos del experimento, Alexander giro su silla para mirar como Alfred y Alexia dormian pacificamente en la incubadora, dirigiendose a ellos _"Mis hijos es su trabajo traerle prosperidad a nuestra familia"_, luego de eso salio del cuarto.

4/03/1971

Una mujer esperaba con ansias mientras tejia algo parecido a una ropa de bebe, una angustia le recorria el rostro, se encontraba en una habitación ostentosa de carecter familiar con muchos adornos que le daban un toque fino a la misma, un golpeteo en el piso hizo que parara de tejer y observara hacia la puerta que se abria, era el mayordomo "Scott" que venia acompañado de alguien que aun principio no pudo reconocer, poco a poco aparecio la figura de su marido Alexander tras la puerta, pero algo en sus brazos la hizo sorprenderse, ya que en ellos llevaba a los dos seres más lindos que sus habian visto.

- Eleonor, mira a nuestros hijos- posandolos frente a ella.

Con un poco de timidez acerco sus dedos hacia la cabecita de los pequeños mientras se empañaban por completo, tomo a los niños y los abrazo de una manera maternal.

-Los cuidare con toda mi alma y los criare como todos unos Ashford-

Alexander se unio a ellos abrazandola.

7/10/1977

-"Alfred"- llamo una pequeña que se encontraba recostada en una especie de reja que daba a un jardin.

Era una niña realmente bella poseía unos ojos color azul marino, acompañada de una melena rubia su vestido era negro con blanco de cofección fina - "ALFRED"- dijo un poco más alto, justo cuando un niño salia del jardin, este tenia las mismas facciones que ella, solo que a diferencia de ella, este se hallaba completamente sucio, como si hubiera estado escarvando algo en el jardin.

-"Alexia, hermana"-

La niña que mostraba un rostro bastante sereno, extendio su mano -ENCONTRASTE LO QUE TE PEDI-

El chico algo temeroso abrio las manos dejando ver una especie de insecto bastante suntuoso de extraña forma, los ojos de la jovencita tomaron un brillo misterioso al ver aquella larva -rapido ponlo en este recipiente- sin pensarlo mucho lo puso dentro, una contraccion hizo que Alfred se extremeciera y refunfuñara -"Argh"- Alexia tomo su mano para ver como esta se encontraba llena picaduras de hormigas.

-Te han picado..., esto es la prueba de que él que trate de dañar a la Reina será castigado, aun a costa de todos sus vasallos- sujetando su mano la acaricio.

-"Alexia, hermana, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi vida te pertenece, a ti y solo a ti"-

La chica dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa al continuar acariciando su mano, se sentaron y comenzo a interpretar una bella melodia...

NOTAS DE ALEXIA

3/05/1978

_El ecosistema de las hormigas me parece ideal. Hay una hormiga reina en cada hormiguero y las hormigas guerreras y las trabajadoras son sus esclavas. Dedican sus vidas a la reina. La muerte de la hormiga reina condena a todo el hormiguero. Sin embargo, la guerrera y la trabajadora son fácilmente reemplazables mientras viva la hormiga reina. Ésta es exactamente mi relación con estas masas de ignorantes._

6/05/1978

_He diseccionado a una Hormiga Reina de uno de los nidos experimentales, esta muestra caracteristicas muy desarrolladas comparadas a las demás, su fuerza y habilidades son superiores a cualquiera gracias a un liquido que segregan pueden garantizar su reinado hasta por 15 años, es impresionante el poder de este insecto._

15/08/1978

_¡INCREIBLE! Después de unos días de investigación he descubierto los restos de un virus arcaico en los genes de una hormiga reina, he concentrado mi investigación en el estudio de las hormigas._

Al escribir esto Alexia se levanto de su escritorio observo el calefactor el cual marcaba 30° y como temperatura normal 7° bajo cero, no sorprendiendose ya que se encontraba en la base ubicada en la Antartida, aquí poseía un pequeño laboratorio en el cual podia investigar a gusto, sin embargo algo hacia que se enfureciera y era que su "Padre Lord Alexander " no le dejase investigar sobre uno de los virus más potentes que Umbrella tenia, el que dominaba y nombraban "Virus Progenitor", que tenia la habilidad de regenerar celulas muertas, ahora mismo tenia 7 años de edad y ya era mas que capaz de manejar tal virus.

Alexia se acerco a un proyector que se encontraba en ese lugar, siempre grababa sus investigaciones un tipo de Hobby que le parecia divertido, camino hacia una ventana que se encontraba en aquel lugar le gustaba ver el exterior, en donde las tormentas no dejaban distinguir ni una siluta.

De pronto tuvo un presentimiento, supo que su hermano Alfred se acercaba, y unas pisadas en las escaleras de metal confirmaron su sentir, justamente su hermano aparecio por un costado de un estante de libros, llevaba algo en sus manos, era un frasco de vidrio.

-Es hora de alimentar a las hormigas- dijo con gran malicia.

Alexia solo contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que Alfred le quitaba cada una de las alas a la Libelula que acababa de sacar del frasco, la tomo con sus dedos, como a un gusano se acerco a un hormiguero al frente de él, arrojando al insecto aun con vida, rapidamente la jovencita se acerco solo para observar como las hormigas desmenbraban al pequeño insecto. Los rostros de Alexia y Alfred se entrecruzaron como si algo en aquel espectaculo hiciera que se unieran aun más...

Hasta el proximo capi ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen, ni ningun otro personaje historico que utilice para mi historia.**

CAPITULO II

UNAS CON EL DESTINO

El jardin de la Familia Ashford era completamente amplio cubria una gran parte de la planta baja de la mansion que se encontraba en la isla de Rockfort, esta siempre resguardo a todas la generaciones desde que su fundadora la adquirio, ademas de innumerables extensiones de territorio en el mundo, Eleonor Ashford tenia una gran aficion a este jardin en el cual realizaba ahora su reunion de Damas.

-Querida pero que hermosa hija tienes-

Eleonor tomo una posicion bastante firme y segura, al sentirse alagada -gracias Duquesa Hasburg- continuando con la conversacion

-si es una joven muy recatada y bella con buenas costumbres-

-Además de inteligente- aclaro otra de las mujeres, una de las mas ancianas - he sabido que posee grandes habilidades en la Biologia, logrando asistir a la Universidad con tan solo ocho años, una de las más prestigiosas, deja me decirlo, no cabe duda que ha heredado los genes de la dignisima dama Veronica-

Una gota de sudor le bajo por la espalda a Eleonor al pensar que Alexia y su hijo no eran biologicos de ambos, lo cual le remordio la consciencia, después de un rato de conversacion mas sobre temas aristocratas las damas que habian llegado en una visita social decidieron partir en el avion privado en cual llegaron.

Su hijo y esposo salieron de viaje hace tan solo cuatro días, ya se habian demorado lo suficiente como para querer saber sobre ellos, o es que solo se sentia tan sola que deseaba la compañia de su esposo, las unicas que se encontraban en casa eran Alexia, el mayordomo Scott, la servidumbre, la seguridad y ella, Alexia se encerraba en su habitación sin querer saber de nadie, en una semana tendrian que volar ella y su familia rumbo a Londres, donde se haría la presentacion a la sociedad de su dos hijos, convirtiendose en totales herederos de la Familia aunque esta se encontrase en desgracia a punto de sucumbir ante las desiciones de aquel hombre llamado Oswell Spencer.

Los cuartos de Alfred y Alexia eran una muestra clasica de la era antigua se hallaban en un pasadiso que se separaba a los lados en dos distintas puertas las que daban a los dormitorios Eleonor caminaba en direccion derecha del pasadiso donde pudo observar por una pequeña abertura a su hija Alexia mientras peinaba su cabello delante del espejo, escuchando una bella tonada que salia de una caja de musica, antes de entrar golpeo la puerta, seguido decidio entrar al no recibir contestación, se acerco a ella tomandole la mano con la que se peinaba y le quito dicho objeto - Alexia dejame ayudarte- no hubo señal de forcejeo de parte de esta, al contrario bajo la mano con la que lo agarraba, quedandose inerte ante el espejo, por el cual miraba a su madre directo a los ojos.

- Hija posees un cabello muy hermoso, sedoso y fuerte- su mano tiraba cada extremo del cabello de Alexia, quien seguia sin decir nada- sabes hija, dentro de poco los presentaremos ante la socieda, donde seran proclamados como los Ashford que son-

Alexia seguia impacible sin dejar de verla- ustedes llevaran a nuestra familia de nuevo a la cumbre, como en la epoca de la matriarca Veronica-

Los ojos de Alexia se entrecerraron- Veronica ¿que sucedio con ella? ¿donde está?-

Su madre dejo de peinarla como si algo le sorprendiera - o bueno lo más natural es que su cuerpo se encuentre en el sepulcro familar aqui en la isla-

De pronto como si algo le sucediese se levanto y salio del cuarto, dejando a su madre completamente desconcertada.

/

La biblioteca de la Mansion era amplia y poseía libros de toda clase información o region, Alexia se apresuro a tomar los mapas de la propiedad en la isla, en ellos se incluian pergaminos echos desde hace mucho al revisar un rato supo que el cementerio se encontraba en la parte norte de está, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigio hasta ahí.

El mapa marcaba la entrada a una cueva como la ubicación del cementerio, el lugar era tenebroso y desolado, pero a Alexia a su corta edad no le tenia miedo a nada, llevaba a una linterna a la altura del pecho la que sostenia con las dos manos, mientras que caminaba, un leve goteo era todo lo que oía y el olor a humedo invadia el ambiente, al fondo se visualizo una fuerte luz que al llegar a ella se pudo ver una entrada con el estilo de ser la fachada de una iglesia, pero en vez de los ornamentos de una de ellas poseía el emblema de la Familia Ashford.

Auntomaticamente se acerco para ver si poseía algun tipo de llave que le permitiera la entrada, sin encontrar mas que una incripsion que decia _"LA LUZ ILUMINA AL AGUILA, QUIEN ES MENSAJERO DE LA MUERTE",_ Alexia supo al instante lo que debia hacer, dirigiendose al centro de la cueva en donde se hallaba una especie de reloj, que tenia una parte de vidrio en el, habia un mecanismo escondido en aquel reloj el cual hacia que el espejo que tenia pudiera moverse por lo cual la luz que entraba del sol a la cueva hizo que iluminara directamente al aguila, abriendose despues de unos minutos.

Todo estaban oscuro dentro no habia más que telarañas por doquier, unas tumbas estaban al principo del recinto, la incripsion de la primera decia _"EDWARD ASHFORD"_ la otra parte estaba rota, siguio avanzando y así encontro la tumba de Stanley, Tomas y sus demas antepasados, al fondo habia un especie de cama especial que llevaba por medio de unas escaleras a una tumba majestuosa que ahora albergaba telarañas, pero aun asi gozaba de los acabados más finos.

_-"VERONICA"- _dijo suavemente mientras leia la inscripcion en la tumba, nada en el lugar parecia fuera de lo normal, nada espectacular, la habitacion circular tenia retratos de ella, observo cada uno de ellos sin resultado, pero cuando iba por el ultimo , hubo algo que le llamo la atencion, el cuadro detallaba una escena, en la cual Veronica escribia en un libro, la sola idea de que colocaran un retrato tan convencional y sin significado le parecio extraño las demas pinturas eran totalmente diferentes ya que enmarcaban momentos claves en la vida de Veronica, tomo el cuadro que era bastante grande y lo dejo caer al suelo, rompiendose por los lados, lo que hizo caer el dibujo al suelo.

En este habia una pequeña nota que :

_"Tu fallecimiento nos a perturbado a todos, en especial a mí, yo seré tu sucesor, honrare tu nombre madre aun a mi corta edad, he decidido esconder tu vida de todo el mundo así que el diario que escribiste lo he ocultado y estoy decidido que me lo llevare a la tumba el día de mi muerte, un hijo que te ama Stanley Ashford"_

Alexia quedo fascinada con la noticia y si era cierto lo que decia la nota, el diario de Veronica estaria en la tumba de Stanley, pero que aseguraba que alguien más no lo hubiera tomado, tenia que averiguarlo se dirigio hasta la tumba de Stanley, la que abrio con mucha determinación, aunque no por completo, pero lo suficiente como para poder ver, dirigio su lampara hacia dentro, observo huesos en ella, ropa desgajada y algunas cuantas larvas de gusano, _"nada intimidante" _, penso, en su busqueda pudo observar algo en las manos huesuada, si no estaba mal , aq uello era el diario de Veronica, lo tomo rapidamente y se dispuso a salir de ahi ya que cuando se acabase la luz del sol las puertas del cementerio se cerrarián.

/

_24/12/1525_

_La elegancia, el porte, la belleza eran los tres nombres por que conocia a las magnificas fiestas que los nobles daban como visperas del nacimiento de Jesus, los candelabros iluminaban cada salon mientras que sientos de siluetas se deslizaban al ritmo de la melodia todo el mundo esperaba la entrada de la dignisima dama que habia preparado aquella hermosa fiesta, de pronto la musica que daba vida a la fiesta cambio de cancion, la que hizo que la dama que ahora daba una entrada triunfal ganara las miradas de todos los prensentes el primero en saludarla fue uno de los Duques más prestigiosos de la corte Real._

_**-**__Lady Veronica- tomando su mano con delicadeza le dio un refinado beso._

_-Duque Lancaster, bienvenido sea usted, espero este disfrutando de la fiesta- sin mas siguio su rumbo mientras saludaba a todos sus invitados._

_Al final se encontraba el más importante de sus invitados, el mismisimo Rey de Inglaterra- Buenas noches su excelencia- al que reverencio._

_-Buenas noches mi lady- a su lado se encontraba su esposa, quien la miraba recelosamente._

_"A quien le importa" se dijo mientras le sonreia, se inclino en forma de saludo hacia ella._

_-Que esplendorosa se veo usted hoy- comento con gallardia el rey, innorando a su esposa,que arremetia con su mirada a la bella Veronica, quien mostraba un cabello constituido de rizos color rojo de ojos verdes que en ocasiones se tornaban color violeta._

_-Muchas gracias su majestad, desea usted que nos sentemos- extendio su mano hacia las mesas que dejaron ver los banquetes mas deliciosos de toda Inglaterra._

_-Si claro, pero con una condicion mi lady Veronica, y es que no me diga su excelencia, llameme Enrique- Veronica comprendio las intensiones de aquel, las mismas de todos los hombres que la miraban y trataban de esa manera, las mismas mentes enfermisas, lujuriosas y hambrientas de poder, pero ella era diferente a otras mujeres, una vida de costumbre y renombre la habian llevado a tener un hijo, con un hombre quien le habia dado el apellido que ahora portaba con orgullo, sin embargo el fue sacrificable y en el camino hacia el poder, el no cupo más._

_-Tengo informado que usted es viuda- dijo el joven Rey, obsevandola._

_-Esta usted bien informado su excelencia Enrique- con sigilo Veronica levanto su copa bebiendo de ella mientras decia- si él fallecio de una extraña enfermedad, al poco tiempo de habernos casado, por desgracia, pero me dejo de recuerdo el mas bello tesoro, mi hijo Stanley- el Rey se desilusiono, ya no la miraba de la misma manera que al principio, su hijo fue suficiente para que perdiese interes en ella._

_-"Ahora hace su entrada la Familia Bolena"- pronuncio el mayordomo ante todos los presentes._

_Sin previo aviso Veronica tomo la mano de Enrique- me permite un momento su excelencia Enrique, hay alguien al que deseo presentarle- después de un momento Veronica regreso ante él con un acompañante._

_-Mi señor Enrique dejeme presentarle a Sir Tomas Bolena, uno de los mejores embajadores de Inglaterra y su hija Ana, quienes deseaban conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Sir Tomas reverencio a su Rey al mismo tiempo en que Ana lo hacia, las hermosas orbes negras de Ana cautivaron a Enrique al punto de poder dejar de verlas, iniciando así la separación de Enrique con la Iglesia Catolica..._

_ / _

Gracias por su reviws, les estamos agradecidos, veran a mi hermano se le ocurrio una historia alterna de los acontecimientos de Code Veronica X (fantasea mucho con eso, ademas de ser un gran fanatico del surrvival horror) el fic se basa en la vida de Veronica Ashford y su relacion con los hermanos Alfred y Alexia desentrañando con ello una nueva historia, llena de zombis y nuevas creaturas raras que se le ocurran a mi hermano, ademas de que les contaremos parte de su vida, lo que la lleva a su resureccion mas adelante, les invitamos que continuen leyendola...

Hasta la proxima ...


	3. Chapter 3

****Gracias por sus comentarios, este capi nos salio algo corto pero esperamos lo disfruten...

**_**Declaimer: los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen, ni ningun otro personaje historico que utilice para mi historia.**_**

**_La viuda Negra_**

_-Ya no puedo seguir con esto lady veronica- Ana Bolena se encontraba de espaldas a Veronica, se hallaban en una alcoba gigantesca de esplendorosa vista._

_-El ya esta casado, además su amante es mi hermana mayor, no puedo hacer esto- Veronica solo miraba fijamente a Ana Bolena, sus planes habian resultado de maravilla desde que la presento con el Rey este se encapricho completamente con ella y conociendo el caracter de esta nunca se permitia tener algo con el mientras estubiera casado, ahora solo faltaba uno de los movimientos que le darían el poder más grande en el país._

_Acercandose a la joven la tomo por los hombros- Lady Ana pero usted le ama no es así- la jovencita tomo una poses encorbada como si algo en su interior le diera una puñalada- Es solo. .. que yo no puedo formar parte de esto- Veronica la tomo aun más fuerte por los hombros susurandole al mismo tiempo._

_-Usted puede casarse con él- la chica se enderezo de repente abriendo como platos sus ojos._

_-Eso... eso no es posible mi La...- mientras colocaba sus dedos en la boca de la bella chica_

_-No diga más Señorita Ana... es cierto todo lo que ha dicho, sin embargo usted no puede negarse a su amor como las aves no pueden negarse a volar- quito sus dedos de la boca de la chica mientras esta un poco más tranquila decia._

_-La iglesia no dejara que el se separe de la actual Reina mi Lady... no es posible- levantandose con delicadeza del lugar en donde estaba , Veronica se alejo de ella ocultandose tras las cortinas que la habitacion tenia, solo su silueta la mantenia presente, el suspenso las embargo al pronunciar la palabras mas siniestras que Ana hubiera escuchado antes._

_-Debes hacer que este se separe de la iglesia... solo así podras tomar tu puesto como la nueva Reina, querida- la boca de la chica casi no podia moverse de la impresion._

_**-**__es imposible nunca lo hará algo como eso, es impensable no lo...- sin dejar que esta continuara su alegata Veronica la enmudecio._

_-Querida el lo hará lo se.. solo hace falta algo de presión de parte tuya para que el lo haga, tienes su corazón en tus manos- la chica no supo que decir asi que abandono su pose recta para regresar a aquella encorbada que desmotraba por completo su estado de animo, poco a poco Veronica se acerco a la hermosa chica._

_-No tienes nada de que preocuparte todo saldra bien- y derramando algunas lagrimas Ana volteo y la abrazo con estrecho dolor._

_/_

_El castillo Ashford en Inglaterra era totalmente obstentosa, sus pasillos, su amueblado, sus recamaras eran de caracteristicas exquisitas, este se ubicaba en al lejanias de Londres donde las montañas cubrian maravillosamente la construcción, pareciendo desolado en ocasiones. Los corredores secretos abundaban en este, además de mantener una entrada secreta a lo que parecia un sotano, el cual intercomunicaba a ciertas residencias en la ciudad, estas familias hacian sus reuniones en una salón de gran tamaño y elegancia ubicado al centro de la cinco entradas._

_Nadie más que el jefe de la Familia sabia de tal lugar y quienes habian cooperado en la construcción de tal sala fueron eliminados, Veronica y cuatro hombres más se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa- Lady Veronica, usted cree que por esa niña Enrique abandonara a la iglesia- _

_Esta miro con sus ojos violetas al hombre-No es cualquier chica mi querido Geovani, además la relación de la Iglesia con Enrique a ido decayendo gracias al egoísmo de este mismo... el trato se ha consumido, el nos buscará al querer hacer suya a la joven, ya lo verán-_

_Los hombres angustiados se vieron unos a otros- Señorita usted a hablado con la chica verdad ella... sabe de nuestra existencia-_

_La dama cambio su semblante- Les preocupa que se vean involucrados si Enrique descubre algo, no lo hará ninguno de nosotros saldra perjudicados ya que nuestro escudo es la joven Bolena- y sin más que decir salio de la sala._

_/_

_19/06/1533_

_Todos mis planes han salido perfectamente, Enrique y Ana ahora son marido y mujer, la Iglesia Protestante es la nueva regente en Inglaterra, ya que los origenes de esta remontan a un plan de varios años que organice al unirme a unos incredulos fanaticos de la Biblia, ahora como religion principal, los Ashford gozarán sus tiempos de Oro._

_15/07/1533_

_He estado bajo intensa agonía ya que unos fuertes dolores en la cabeza me han quebrantado durante un tiempo , hace unos días hubo uno tan fuerte que mi nariz sangro, algo dentro de mi esta afectándome, debo averiguar que es._

_20/09/1533_

_La medicina convencional no sirve para nada, estoy peor que antes, pero no morire, empezare mis propios estudios y encontrare una cura para esta enfermedad._

_/_

Mientras Alexia leía noto algo, una especie de ruido que la obligo a dejar un momento su lectura, observo hacia los lados pero no logro ver nada, regreso al libro de inmediato, adelantando unos cuantas paginas.

/

_06/01/1534_

_No puedo creerlo la enfermedad a avanzado mucho, es muy degenerativa, parece afectar mi caracter, e leído mucho y he encontrado sintomas muy parecidos en otros pacientes los que diseccionaron después de muertos, encontrando una especie de ramificacción en el cerebro, debo hacerlo por mi cuenta._

_09/02/1534_

_Después de un mes de busqueda he encontrado un paciente en el hospital central de Londres de nombre Robert Halmet el servira para averiguar que esta pasando dentro de mi._

_24/02/1534_

_El paciente a logrado aclarar mis dudas conforme a la enfermedad que me esta afectando, las ramificaciones perforán el cerebro provocando una muerte lenta, al diseccionarlo note que estas raíces se incrustraban en lugares que hacen imposible el operar, debe haber otro metodo o en dos años o menos estare muerta._

_29/03/1534_

_No puedo realizar una cura perfecta sin poder investigar en seres que esten infectados con esta misma enfermedad y realizandolo aqui mismo puedo meterme en lios, así que he ordenado la construcción de una mansión en una isla del nuevo mundo._

_/_

-Rockfort- dijo Alexia mientras cambiaba la pagina del diario.

/

_21/09/1534_

_Estoy siendo muy fuerte no se cuanto tiempo más podre aguantar, he viajado a esta isla donde mi nueva residencia alberga un pequeño laboratorio en el cual investigare libremente._

_10/10/1534_

_El constante fallo que he tenido al encontrar una cura me ha llevado a buscar una dentro de la fauna de esta isla, pronto llegará en una embarcación, un habitante de este nuevo continente, este a aprendido la lengua española y me servirá de mucho ya que sabe de diversas medicinas naturales en el ambiente._

_/_

Alexia comenzo a leer paginas al azar encontrando descubrimientos en especies de plantas y algunos de Veronica así como avances en su enfermedad, pero muy pronto algo en los escritos le llamo por completo su atención.

/

_02/01/1535_

_Hoy he tenido un ataque, sintoma de mi enfermedad justo cuando me internaba en las selva de la isla junto con el indio, pero una pequeña araña negra se prendio en mi brazo, esta hizo estremeser al indio quien me pidio que no me moviera más, la quito rapido y la coloco en un frasco, al preguntarle el por que de su reacción este me dijo que era uno de los arácnidos más venenosos del entorno y que una picada mataba en cuestion de horas, se denominaba Viuda Negra, los mismos españoles la habían llamado así._

_05/02/1535_

_"Las Viudas Negras" son arácnidos practicamente inofensivos si no las incitas a picar, les denominan así porque al procrear se comen al macho para subsistir ella y sus crias, su veneno ataca directamente a los nervios muriendo aproximadamente en 24 horas._

_20/02/1535_

_Hoy experimentare en un hombre enfermo, inyectandole el veneno de la Viuda Negra junto a otro quimico inhibitorio de la ponzoña del aracnido._

_24/02/1535_

_El hombre murio luego de 24 horas, pero al diseccionar su cabeza note que lo que antes habia sido la enfermedad ahora no era más que una mancha de color ocre que marcaba el lugar, la enfermedad habia desaparecido, pero como se podia evitar que el veneno atacase el cuerpo._

_Algo protege a estos arácnidos de su veneno, después de diseccionar una cantidad innumerable de estas arañas tomando muestras de sus tejidos y conbinandolos con otros, llegue a una formula quimica que erradicara la toxina del veneno..._

_Mi tiempo se acaba, poco a poco la enfermedad va consumiendo mis recuerdos, y el sangrado en mi nariz se hace constante, ahora mismo no recuerdo bien la fecha en la que me encuentro, ya no hay tiempo de hacer una prueba más, debo inyectarlo directamente en mi, antes que ya no pueda hacerlo..._

_/_

Por alguna extraña razón el diario terminaba ahí dejandole una pregunta a Alexia quien ahora cerraba el diario ¿Que habría pasado con Veronica después de eso?

/

ya se, por ahora un poco aburrido mucho bla bla bla y poca acción, pero más adelante nos toparemos con una Alexia que le pateara el culo a muchos... ja ja ja ja, ha y en la pagina principal les dejarmos un el link de un fanart de my brother, es veronica como el se la a imaginado, esperamos les guste

hasta la proxima...


	4. Chapter 4

_**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJAMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPI QUE LO DISFRUTEN…**_

_**Declaimer: los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen, ni ningún otro personaje histórico que utilice para mi historia.**_

_**CAPITULO IV**_

_**LA FUNSION COMIENZA **_

31/12/1980

Alexia le confió una tare bastante importante, no podía decepcionarla por el torpe miedo que le recorría el cuerpo, se repetía Alfred mientras que atravesaba la sinuosa cueva que poseía una pestilencia horrible, mientras la lámpara que alumbraba su camino se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pronto llego a la entrada de un cementerio, procedió a realizar lo que Alexia le dijo, alumbro al águila y entro, tal como le indico las tumbas en el principio eran de todos los líderes de la Familia y si no estaba mal al final se encontraba la tumba de Verónica –NG- trago al encaminarse hacia ahí, al entrar observo una sala llena de polvo, contemplo a los lados, encontrando restos de un cuadro roto, siguió al frente topándose con una majestuosa sepultura de gran tamaño esta se anchaba por las esquina formando un paralele pido hexagonal, en el adorno se resaltaba una enredadera de rosas talladas y al medio el escudo de los Ashford , en cada orilla del escudo se enmarcaban tres muescas, sin seguir mirando intento abrirla sin lograrlo, estaba completamente sellada-Mierda- dijo en un grito de al golpear la cripta con furia, comenzó a revisar en busca de algún tipo de cerrojo, sin encontrar alguno-Qué diablos, abre esta cosa- examino detenidamente el centro y lo único que pudo hallar fueron esas muescas que resaltaban.

Alexia vio al joven muchacho suplicarle que le perdonara tratando de explicarle los motivos que le llevaron a regresar con las manos vacías, le repetía muchas veces que al parecer la tumba no podía abrirse, cosas que solo la hacían enfadarse-no se puede abrir querido Alfred- hasta el momento Alexia solo tenía 9 años y ya se comportaba como toda una mujer de sociedad esta miraba a Alfred de una manera totalmente despectiva.

-Alexia no … no hay …- ella se le acerco de una manera más brusca como si quisiera que le dijera más- creo… si eso debe ser… habían tres orificios en los cuales creo que podrían encajar algu… eso debe abrir la tumba- Alexia aun inconforme volteo con sorna, golpeando con su cabello el rostro de su hermano.

-Cuál era el tamaño de esos orificios querido Alfred- este algo atontado levanto una mano y formo un ovalo con su pulgar e índice, esta lo vio de reojo, sin decir más salió de la habitación de su hermano tras una puerta corrediza que llegaba a su cuarto.

/

Alexander se encontraba sentado en un viejo cuarto al lado de su esposa Eleonor, esta le sujetaba un brazo con ternura, el cual sostenía una vieja fotografía en las manos, derramaba unas lágrimas sobre el hombre que se encontraba en él –Padre regresare la felicidad a esta Familia junto con mis hijos- dijo al abrazar fuertemente a su esposa que se hallaba a su lado diciéndole – En las buenas y en las malas cariño – traviesas lagrimas se escapaban de su ojos.

/

25/02/1981

La gente refinada cruzaba una tras otra el umbral de la Residencia Ashford en Inglaterra, era un reunión esplendorosa de carácter especial ya que Alexia y Alfred cumplían diez años y serían presentados ante la sociedad, habían decidido hacerlo a tan tierna edad y a que Alexia se estaba graduando de una de las más prestigiosas Universidades de Inglaterra como Química Bióloga.

-Todos parecen hormigas – pensó Alexia al ver como entraban uno a uno su horrendos invitados, se encontraba en una de las torres que albergaba la ex Residencia de Verónica esta había sido prácticamente abandonada por ellos, hasta que Edward Ashford la revivió tiempo atrás, de pronto su madre entro al cuarto luego de tocar sin respuesta aparente.

-Hija los invitados ya están aquí debemos…- esta se quedo pasmada, al pasar Alexia por su lado, saliendo del cuarto sin medir palabra alguna con ella.

/

Muy elegantes los invitados que posaban sus copas se deleitaban al ver descender a la tan bella Alexia junto a Alfred y su padre Alexander, esta portaba un vestido de su color favorito violeta con algunos bordados dorados en el pecho, su cabello largo caía completamente liso sobre su espalda brillando como el oro, sus labios y ojos poseían un pequeño retoque de3 maquillaje resaltando la belleza de su rostro, al llegar al último escalón Alexia hizo una reverencia a todo los invitados, seguida de Alfred y Alexander, todo el mundo miraba y murmuraba cosas sobre su belleza, esta de verdad detestaba estar en ese lugar, de pronto toda la atención a dirigirse hacia la puerta del gran salón, los presentes que se encontraban al medio empezaron a separarse admirando como cuatro hombres muy distinguidos llegaban al frente de Alexia y su familia, está siendo más pequeña vio hacia arriba para verlos, ahí parados a dos hombres ya de gran edad, uno usaba sombrero de copa y el otro no, a su derecha e izquierda también vestidos de traje unos más jóvenes, el de la izquierda con una complexión delgada y color de cabello castaño fijaba su mirada directo a ella, pero más extraño aun era el rubio de cuerpo musculoso, que usaba unas gafas de sol como si tuviera algo que ocultar y este también posaba su mirada en ella.

-Oswell Spenser- dijo Alexander con una mirada molesta.

-Alexander, mucho tiempo sin verte- el hombre se quito el sombrero de copa y estiro su brazo derecho, el cual se quedo así al no recibir contestación de parte del otro-Bueno en realidad veníamos aquí a felicitar a tu hermosa hija-

Alexia lo observo de reojo, mientras el castaño que se encontraba atrás se le acercaba.

-Alexia eres todo un delirio en la Facultad jovencita, Felicidades lo lograste- dijo con total hipocresía, como se atrevía a acercarse de esa manera, justo cuando la mano del rubio tomaba al castaño por el hombro alejándolo.

-No teniendo en cuenta tu edad si no tú inteligencia hablaremos directamente contigo- dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido el padre de esta se abalanzo.

-Que está diciendo usted… pretende ignorarme- de pronto Alexia volteo a ver a su hermano quien esperaba sus órdenes, y sin decir una palabra Alfred ascendió sobre los escalones.

-En la parte de arriba hay un salón en el que podremos hablar acompáñenme- la primera en seguirle fue Alexia subiendo con porte tras Alfred, seguida de los dos hombres mayores.

Alexander trastabillo al ver la decisión de sus hijos queriendo seguirles pero lo dos más jóvenes le detuvieron –que creen que hacen- los dos hombres lo examinaron y el castaño con una cara de total burla.

-Por ahora no puede hacer nada- el otro se aproximo a él y le susurro al oído- no creas que no estamos al tanto de tu laboratorio en la Antártida- Alexander casi se petrifica al oírle y su carácter de rudo que opto antes se desvaneció, obligándole a esperar en calma.

El tiempo pasaba, Alexander esperaba el regreso de sus hijos, a su lado Eleonor, quien había sido espectadora de tal acontecimiento y atrás como si de guardaespaldas se tratase aquellos dos jóvenes de raro aspecto, los murmullos y los cuchicheos turbaban a Alexander, que solo podía voltear hacia las escaleras en señal de que sus hijos se asomaran, de pronto la figura erguida de Alexia se asomo al atrio de las escaleras más no descendió, atrás de ella su hermano posicionado a su lado y los dos hombres tras ellos, haciendo que toda la gente murmurara de mayor manera, el hombre de sombrero alzo una mano exigiendo la atención de los presentes y con fineza inicio su discurso- _Este día nos hemos reunido para homenajear a los cabecillas de la Familia Ashford cuya fundadora cabe mencionar poseía las más formidables habilidades empresariales que se conocieran para su época, sin embargo tenemos aquí a una de la mujeres más inteligentes del mundo cuyo desempeño como Química Bióloga la han hecho graduarse de una prestigiosa Universidad a la corta edad de diez años… sus altos desempeños en la base bioquímica nos llevan a un punto esencial y es que de ahora en adelante ella formara parte de Nuestra Compañía White Umbrella, quien yo Oswell Spenser, James Marcus y El antiguo cabecilla de la Familia Ashford fundamos, tomando el rol de investigador a en Jefe-_ Todos permanecieron en silencio y la cara de Alexander se torno de un color grisáceo pero fue más su sorpresa cuando el hombre saco una caja que al abrirla dejo lucir un bello colgante.

-Pero como- se dijo anchando sus parpados más allá de sus orbitas, toqueteando su oreja izquierda como instinto, Alexia sintió un frio roce en su cuello, Oswell le colocaba un colgante mientras se le acercaba y le susurraba algo- Muy pronto sabrás del origen de tú nacimiento-

Alexia entreabrió la boca, observando a su lado como Marcus le ponía un anillo con un enorme zafiro a Alfred, bajo rápidamente la mirada, contemplando como su padre trataba de cubrir una enorme esmeralda en su oreja, quedándose totalmente paralizada por unos segundos, toqueteo con sus dedos el colgante en su cuello levantándolo con un movimiento rápido, al ver el hermoso rubí de gran tamaño una imagen vino a su mente, era la de aquel retrato de Verónica que se encontraba en el medio de su tumba.

/

_QUE LES PARECIO SINIESTRO NO, BUENO PARA QUIENES NO LE LLEVEN EL RITMO AL FIC CUANDO ALEXIA RECUERDA EL RETRATO, BIEN PUEDEN VERLO MI HERMANO LES DIBUJO UNO FANART BIEN CHIRELO, QUE PUEDEN APRECIA EL LINK ESTA EN MI BLOG, BIEN PASEN Y DISFRUTEN TODO, POR QUE HA ESTO AUN LE FALTA…_


End file.
